


crushing

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: mia's always had a little thing for alex - but she never knew that he felt the same towards her.





	1. chem with the crush

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hey ! i am So glad that you are writing again! could you please write a Au where Mia is pining for Alex and talks about her crush with the other noora's counterparts?
> 
> this became more winterberg centred, so i'm gonna list this under the druck tag instead of all of them together, oopsie!

mia mindlessly drew infinity signs around the page of her notes for chemistry, as her professor mindlessly droned on about different isotopes and their uses.

it wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy chem classes, they just got a little…. draggy. and strenuous for her brain especially after a painful psychology class. she was usually out of it when it got to afternoon, especially when she didn’t have coffee with her.

so when someone nudged her, it was safe to say they jolted the wits out of her. whipping her head behind, she was about to chastise the person for scaring the shit out of her, until she realised who it was.

alexander hardenberg grinned down on her. “cute drawings. always pegged you for an artist, though.” he whispered, gesturing towards her notebook, making her blush a little, embarrassed about being caught.

“thank you.” mia murmured, suddenly shy, and turned back to the front, a lot more awake and aware of her surroundings. she’d known alex for about a year now, since joining the university, and were basically in the same friend group because of their friends, more specifically, because of noah, alex's roommate who was dating her friend liv. yet, mia always felt so awkward and shy around him, and tried to avoid talking to him at any costs, because she didn’t want to make a fool out of herself. even talking about him made her feel like a schoolgirl crushing on a hot senior.

which was, literally, the case.

class finally ended, and everyone was in a hurry to get the hell out of the lecture room. while mia gathered her things and organised them nicely in her bag like she always did, alex stopped at her seat. “noah and i are throwing a small party at our dorm room tonight. are you coming?” he asked casually, but his eyes set a different tone. a more hopeful one.

mia furiously blushed, tucking a stray strand over hair behind her ear. “i-i don’t know. i just have a lot of studying to do, and….”

“come on, mia.” alex pouted adorably. “just for an hour?”

“i-”

he stepped a little closer, making his doe eyes a lot bigger, pulling off the perfect innocent puppy look.

mia sighed, before finally agreeing. “sure, why not.” she said, making alex grin. “coolio.” he said, before asking, “could i walk you to your dorm?”

 

the walk to mia’s dorm wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be, considering how incredibly bad she was at small talk. thank God alex wasn’t, though. he handled the talking. mia found it nice how he never engaged in aimless topics of conversations.

she felt as though the walk was way too shorter than usual, and felt a little upset by that fact.

“well, this is your stop.” alex said, and before he could say anything else, mia’s door swung open, revealing manon behind it, along with 5 other girls; nora, liv, eleonora, grace and noora.

mia wanted to melt from embarrassment, because all of them were grinning weirdly, and snorting hardly, unable to keep their laughter in.

“alex! what a surprise.” manon exclaimed, a cheshire cat smile playing on her lips.

thank God alex was still clueless about the whole thing going on subtly. “hey manon.” he peered over her shoulder. “ladies.” he tipped his imaginary hat, making them chime up in greeting. “just dropping mia off.”

“casually?” liv asked, making the other girls laugh and squeal, attacking her for asking such an open-ended question.

mia’s ears burned red, while alex awkwardly laughed. unaware to mia, he shot his roommate’s girlfriend an ‘i-will-kill-you’ look. “i’ll see you all later.” he said, choosing to ignore liv. with one last wave towards them and a huge smile at mia, he walked off.

once he was out of sight, mia entered her dorm, and ran towards liv, leaping onto her. “YOU ANNOYING LITTLE-”

“HEY!” liv squealed in laughter, prying mia off. “it was a fair question!”

“he’s such a gentleman, though!” manon gushed. “i’ve never seen such a guy like him.”

her statement made all of the girls give her ‘are-you-kidding’ looks. “shut up, miss i’m-dating-a-french-prince.” ele exclaimed, poking manon with her toe.

“back to mia.” noora demanded, and mia sighed, laying back on her bed, while the girls crowded around her. “what happened?”

the girl recounted the event that happened in her chem class, and mentioned how he sort-of invited her to the party, before offering to walk her back to her dorm. “he’s really sweet though. and really interesting.” mia played with her fingers. “he always has the right words to say.”

the girls _‘aww’_ ed at how lovestruck their friend seemed. nora sat upright. “girl, you need to give him a chance!”

mia snorted. “me, give him a chance, when i don’t even know if he’s interested or not?!” she exclaimed.

liv placed her palm over mia’s. “trust me, mia,” she said, “you don’t need to worry about that.” she paused momentarily, as if she was hinting at something, before continuing. “and anyway, who could not be interested in you, hotstuff?”

the rest of the girls chimed up in agreement. mia smiled. “thanks, guys.” she then tapped her fingers against her lap. “so, about tonight….”

“no. absolutely not.” grace intervened as quick as lightning, figuring out exactly what mia wanted to say. “you are not getting out of it.”

noora raised an eyebrow. “since when you were such a party animal?” she teased, making the brunette roll her eyes. “since never. i’ve agreed to coming to parties for the sake of daniel buying me coffee and cake before every class.”

“damn.” nora muttered. “i might just use that idea with ale.”

ele got up from the bed, and made her way to mia’s closet. “enough talking! let’s get to work.” she commanded, grinning evilly.

and mia paled, especially when the rest of the girls exchanged devious grins amongst each other.

it was never a good sign when they did that.

 


	2. an awkward situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mia's always had a little thing for alex - but she never knew that he felt the same towards her.

“don’t you think these jeans are a little too tight?”

mia thought out loud, as she looked at her reflection, more specifically her  _ too- _ defined backside. she had to admit, they were a nice pair of skinny jeans, but she was getting embarrassed at the thought of someone noticing that minor change from her normal bell-bottom jeans.

grace smacked the blonde’s bum, making her yelp in surprise. “no, looks pretty  _ fine _ to me.” grace snickered, obviously putting a little more emphasis on  _ fine.  _ the others hollered in agreement, making mia sigh.

“are you sure that this top won’t somehow slip off of me?” she then asked. it was a silky black halter top that she bought for sleeping purposes only, but liv thought that it was ‘hot as fuck’ and ordered mia to ‘at least try it on’.

the grin on manon’s face grew wider, as she said her next few words: “it won’t slip off unless alex asks it to.”

all the girls let out childish “OOOOO”s, making mia groan. “why are you like this.” she muttered, before putting her black bomber jacket on.

nora intertwined her arm with mia’s. “let’s go pretend to love parties!” she cheered.

 

  
the dormroom was already flooded with people. thank God that dorm room parties weren’t as wild as actual parties, because  _ that _ would’ve been a mess.

noah was the first one to spot the girls, and came over to greet all of them, before grabbing liv and intertwining her into his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. “i’m glad all of you came!” he said with a grin. “the boys and i thought you were gonna dip last minute, and we’d have to bring the party over to one of your dorm rooms.”

nora snorted. “over my dead body.” she said, before patting noah’s shoulder and pushing her way through the crowd, trying to find her own boyfriend, as did the rest of the girls (apart from noora, since william had graduated a year ago). liv, mia and noah were the only ones left.

noah looked back at mia, a bright smile taking over his lips. “wow mia, you really came for once!” he said, ruffling the blonde’s hair and received an annoyed groan as a response. “i thought alex was hallucinating when he said you’d come.”

liv smacked his chest, while mia flicked at his neck, making him yelp out a “hey!”.

a moment later, someone yelled out noah’s name, making the boy turn around and hold up his index finger, before looking back at the girls. “time for some beer pong.” he grinned, tugging on liv with his arm that was around her shoulders, and using his free hand, he held mia’s wrist. “come on.”

of course, mia and liv didn’t play but watched noah as he made the game look and seem a lot more professional than the reality of it. edoardo was also at the table, waiting for his turn, but engaged in a conversation with the girls as he did so.

until he looked up briefly, spotting someone. “there you are!” he exclaimed, waving someone over. “dude, we have to crush noah at this together.”

mia turned away from edo to see who it was, and her breathe got stuck in her throat stupidly.

it was alex.

and he had seen her too. smiling, he walked over to them. “sorry edo, not playing tonight.” he said, making his friend groan. “whipped bitch.” he muttered, before looking at liv. “livvy!” he sang, “come on, be my partner and make noah pay. i promise i’ll do all the drinking.”

liv sighed, before finally agreeing. “fine, but only because….” she trailed off, and edo winked, knowing exactly what she was insinuating at.

mia and alex were left by themselves, leaning against the wall as they watched the funny scene of noah protesting against the fact that liv teamed up with edo against him.

alex looked back at mia, who had an amused smile on her face while her eyes were still on their friends.

“well, i’m glad you came.” he said, the words slipping out easily, grabbing her attention. “i was wondering if i’d had to show up at your dorm room and beg you to come.”

mia let out a bubbly laugh. “if that meant you going down on your knees and begging, then i would’ve done it.” she teased.

alex was about to reply, until a drunk girl stumbled over towards the pair, coming in between them first, before latching herself onto alex. “aLEX!” the girl moaned, bringing him into a hug, “i miss you soooo much!” she whipped her head back, away from his neck, pouting. “i never see you anymore!”

alex’s eyes widened, and his first instincts were to look at mia. his heart beat out of his chest when he saw that she was looking away from them, focusing on other things going on behind the background with a neutral smile.

alex unlatched himself from the girl. “er, yeah, ella. i’ve been busy.” he mumbled, and before ella could say anything else, her friend showed up, taking her away from alex and gave him a quick apology.

it was awkward silence after that.

_was that his ex-girlfriend?_ mia thought, rubbing her hands, _or another mindless hookup?_

suddenly, she wasn’t so sure about alexander.

 

alex broke the silence and her train of thoughts. “wanna get out of here?”


	3. mclovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mia's always had a little thing for alex - but she never knew that he felt the same towards her.

mia and alex found themselves at a mcdonalds’ outlet not on campus, but a little further down the road from it.

the walk there was a little awkward, considering the fact that mia had to witness something extremely incriminating like that for alex. nonetheless, they did converse about other silly things, slowly forgetting the scene.

mcdonalds always put everyone in better moods. as soon as they dived into their food, their neutral conversation became light-hearted banter.

“okay alex,” mia deadpanned, throwing a fry in his direction which he easily caught in his mouth, “we get it. you miss william more than anything.”

“i’m not saying that!” alex protested, “i’m just saying that everything’s a lot better when he’s around. he basically raised us, and now he’s gone.”

mia snorted. “yeah, you do know he’s only left college, right? he’s doing his masters not too far away from here.”

alex groaned, and threw a tissue at her. “why are you such a william anti?” he teased. “false information!” she exclaimed, “no one loves william more than me.”

the girl then started to fan herself. “gosh, they really turned up the heat in here.” she mumbled, but loud enough for alex to hear.

the boy smirked. “or maybe it’s because i’m here.” he arrogantly boasted, making mia roll her eyes. she then proceeded to unzip her jacket, all the way down this time, and took it off, ruffling her hair after that.

alex’s smirk melted, and his eyes subtly scanned her outfit.

mia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “you okay?” she asked, waving her hand in front of alex’s face, making him snap out of it. “o-of course.” he stumbled, before saying, “you look beautiful.”

both the duo’s eyes went wide open, but alex was the first to react. “not that you don’t always look beautiful! i just… you know, i thought like, yeah, you-”

mia chuckled. “i get it.” she intervened, saving him from further embarrassment. “thank you.” she self-consciously looked down at her top. “the girls dressed me today.” she awkwardly laughed.

alex grinned. “that is definitely a liv choice.” he said, and mia shot back a grin of her own. “ding ding ding!”

the two dived into another conversation. time passed by so quickly after that, that by the time their minds came back to reality, it was half an hour past 12AM.

grabbing his jacket, alex said, “thank God it’s teacher workday tomorrow, or else we would’ve been screwed.” mia agreed. she already found it difficult waking up on time despite sleeping at 11 the earliest.

the two walked back to campus, noticeably slowly, and close together, to the point where their fingers would brush against each other’s.

saying in his mind  _ fuck it, _ alex then jumped the risk the 4th time it happened, and curled his fingers around mia’s, intertwining their hands.

_ her hand’s soft, _ he giddily thought, while mia was genuinely glad he did so, because his larger hand was really warm, and was warming hers up.

unfortunately, no matter how slow they went, they eventually reached mia’s dorm room.

facing alex, mia said, “that was fun. i’m glad-”

“i didn’t sleep with that girl.” alex blurted midway, surprising mia. she had forgotten about ella. “i just… her ex was a dick to her and i stood up for her. we kinda became friends for a while after that. i guess she misinterpreted that.” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“oh.” mia said, not bothering to hide the relief from her voice. “well, good.”

alex raised his eyebrow. “good?” he said in a teasing manner, swinging their intertwined hands.

“good.” mia confirmed, a secret smile playing on her lips.

alex then took a step forward. “go on another date with me.” he said, making mia teasingly raise an eyebrow. “who said this was a date?” she asked, a winning smile on her face.

alex didn’t respond immediately, only stared at her face.

he didn’t even register his own words as they came tumbling out of his mouth: _“fuck, bist du schön.”_

the arrogant smile on mia’s face vanished, and she settled on a surprised expression.

alex then leaned over, and kissed her cheek. “see you soon, mia amalie winter.” he whispered, leaning back as he let go of her hand. it went abnormally cold again, as he walked away from her, only looking back once.

but the rest of her body felt warm, as her heart beat out of her chest.

this was just the beginning of having alex in her life, and mia couldn’t wait to see how it went down after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a shot for everytime i mention fuck bist du schön lmaoo <3 ALSO JA JEEEEET WE MIGHT BE GETTING DRUCK S2 ANNOUNCEMENT SOON BC CHRIS (alex) IS BACK IN BERLIN!!!!!


End file.
